Eternal Love (final sekuel love between bad student and teacher)
by integraleksponen
Summary: Kisah terakhir pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto(Final sekuel Love Between Bad Student and Teacher). Terinpirasi dari kisah Titanic! Ada scene yang sama! Tapi tidak semua cerita sama persis! Hanya terinspirasi! WARNING: YAOI LEMON HARD! JAUH-JAUH YANG MEMBENCI YAOI LEMON HARD! Sasunaru one-shoot


Eternal Love (Sekuel final Love between bad student and teacher)

(one shoot)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuNaru. WARNING: SHONEN-AI! RATE M!

Perkenalkan saya Intergraleksponen, Ini cerita sekuel final senpai hehehe:D, selamat membaca dan enjoy:D

Terinspirasi dari kisah Titanic *Ada adegan yang sama persis tapi endingnya dan keseluruhan cerita pasti berbeda hehehehe:D*

Banyak Typo! heheheeh

* * *

10 September 20xx, sebuah perahu yang bernama Titanium akan diluncurkan untuk acara berlibur nasional. Perahu ini berukuran sangat besar, megah dan elegan, serta menampung 3.334 penumpang. Sasuke dan Naruto membeli tiket kapal untuk mereka berdua sendiri karena ingin merayakan anniversary pernikahan mereka dengan menikmati perahu ini yang akan berlayar di lautan pasifik selama dua minggu lamanya.

Di kamar, Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk mengepakan pakaian dan perlengkapan mandi yang akan mereka bawa. Lalu muncul Kurama dan Kitsune, "Ayah ibu! Kurama memecahkan guci!" kata Kitsune membuat suara keributan

"Aku tidak memecahkannya! Kitsune yang menyenggolnya!" kata Kurama

"Enak saja, kau yang memecahkannya!" kata Kistune

"Kaulah yang memecahkannya!"

"Tidak, kau yang memecahkannya! Kau juga tidak mau melepaskan pistol mainanku!"

"Itu pistol mainanku! Kau seharusnya yang melepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak enak saja!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya iya iya iya!"

"Tidak tidak tidak!"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" _Tak!_ Kedua tangan Naruto menjitak malaikat kembarnya yang sudah berumur 3 tahun. Baik Kurama dan Kitsune cemberut sambil memegangi kepala masing-masing. "Siapa yang mulai duluan?" tanya Naruto

"Dia!" kompak Kitsune dan Kurama saling tunjuk wajah satu sama lain

"Jangan menuduhku, kau lah pelakunya!"

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!"

"Sudah hentikan saling tuduh! Yaampun" kata Naruto meninggikan suaranya, Kitsune dan Kurama menundukan kepala cemberut. "Ayo, saling minta maaf" kata Naruto lagi

"Apa?! Tidak mau!" kompak mereka berdua

Melihat dua anak darah dagingnya Sasuke yang susah diatur, Sasuke pun ikut campur tangan. "Jika kalian tidak mau saling minta maaf, bagaimana kalian bertanding adu suit satu sama lain. Yang kalah harus minta maaf, dan yang menang harus memaafkan. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran, paham?" kata Sasuke

Kitsune, si rambut blonde dan Kurama si rambut hitam, saling memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Mereka saling melirik tajam satu sama lain, setelah beradu pikiran, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran ayahnya. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain, " _Jankenpon!"_

Kurama mengeluarkan batu dan Kitasune mengeluarkan gunting. Kurama memberikan Kitsune ekspresi _smirk_ kebanggan, sementara Kistune sendiri cemberut kesal atas kekalahannya.

"Kitsune" kode Sasuke. Kitsune semakin cemberut dan kepalanya semakin berasap. Tapi, permainan tetap permainan, harus adil dan sportif.

"Aku minta maaf" kata Kitsune, mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengulurkan jabatan tangan

Kurama dengan senang hati, menjabat tangan Kitsune, lalu seperti sihir, mereka melontarkan senyuman satu sama lain. Naruto menghela napas lelah, perilaku kedua malaikat kecinya ini suka membuat Naruto pusing.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, daripada berebut mainan lebih baik kalian berdua segera pergi tidur. Ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur" kata Naruto, berlutut di hadapan Kitsune dan Kurama, memegang bahu mereka berdua

"Apa ayah dan ibu harus pergi besok?" tanya Kurama, mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih

"Tidak bisakah nanti saja perginya?" tanya Kistune, mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih juga

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak akan lama. Setelah pulang, aku janji, kita akan berpiknik bersama ke pantai" kata Naruto

"Benarkah?!" kompak gembira Kitsune dan Kurama

"Hm!" kata Naruto, tersenyum unjuk gigi khasnya

"Yeee! Janji ya bu!" kompak mereka berdua

"Janji" kata Naruto. Di belakang, Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat malaikat kecilnya tersenyum gembira bersama Naruto. "Nah sekarang pergi ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan segera pergi tidur. Jangan sampai kesiangan mengantar ayah dan ibu" kata Naruto

"Baik bu!" kompak mereka berdua. Setelah memberi salam bungkuk, mereka berdua berlari keluar menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Mereka mirip denganmu. Berisik" kata Sasuke

"Hey, lebih baik kau diam sebelum aku menghajarmu habis-habisan" kata Naruto, cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan suaminya sendiri. Naruto memberikan eskpresi cemberut sebelum merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Setelah Naruto berselimut diri, Sasuke pergi keluar kamar. Itu membuat Naruto penasaran, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Mengambil minum" kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

Naruto sebenarnya mempunyai sebuah firasat aneh semenjak kemarin malam. Entah apa firasat tersebut, Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman belakangan ini. Naruto turun dari kasur, keluar kamar untuk masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya

Tidak hanya Naruto, begitupun juga dengan Sasuke. Setelah mengambil minum di kulkas dapur, Sasuke naik tangga lagi untuk masuk ke kamar anak-anaknya.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu di depan kamar Menma. "Sasuke?" kata Naruto, terkejut sekaligus heran melihat Sasuke

"Aku ingin memastikan anak-anak telah tertidur" kata Sasuke

"Aku juga, kita samaan lagi haha" kata Naruto tertawa. Sasuke menyadari suara tawa Naruto sangatlah canggung dan kaku. Sepertinya, Naruto menyimpan sesuatu dari Sasuke

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamat Menma, putra tertua mereka telah tertidur dengan alunan alat musik piano. Menma memang dari kecil, tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mendengarkan suara alunan musik piano. Wajah Menma semakin lama mirip dengan Naruto, tapi sifatnya semakin mirip dengan Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

Sasuke menarik selimut Menma yang mulai turun, Naruto mencium kening Menma sambil mengatakan, "Selamat malam Menma"

Setelah dari kamar Menma, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke kamar malaikat kecilnya, Kurama. Wajah Kurama hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, terutama mata dan cara pandang Kurama. Tapi sifat Kurama masih berada diantar sifat Sasuke dan Naruto

Wajah polos itu tertidur sangat lelap, Naruto mencium kening Kurama, "Selamat malam Kurama" kata Naruto

Terakhir, kamarnya Kitsune. Kitsune bisa diprediksikan akan sama persis dengan Naruto. Diantara Kurama dan Sasuke, hanya Kitsune lah yang selalu ceria setiap detik. Kitsune tidur memeluk sebuah boneka rubah yang berukuran besar. Kening Kitsune dicium oleh Naruto, "Selamat malam Kitsune" kata Naruto

Saat perjalanan ke kamar, mereka berdua melihat guci yang dibicarakan malaikat kecilnya. Memang pecah tidak karuan. "Biar aku yang bersihkan, kau tidurlah" kata Sasuke

"Hm" kata Naruto, menganggukan kepala sebelum pergi ke kamar. Tapi, perasaan Naruto tidak mau ke kamar. Naruto ingin mengelilingi rumah ini. Naruto pergi ke setiap ruangan dan melihat-lihat dekorasi setiap inci. Naruto bersikap seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat rumah kenangan ini.

Setelah masuk ke kamar, giliran Sasuke yang melihat-lihat setiap inci rumah ini. Banyak sekali kenangan di sini. Dari mulai dimana mereka berdua resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih yang sah sampai mempunyai 3 keturunan. Marah, tawa dan sedih berkumpul di rumah ini.

Setelah berkeliling melihat setiap inci rumah ini, Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Naruto sudah tertidur di balik selimut. Sebelum merebahkan diri, Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang, melihat ponselnya yang berisi foto-foto kenangannya. Dari masa SMP, SMA, kuliah sampai sekarang. Bahkan, foto pertama Sasuke dan Naruto yang dikirim oleh Naruto, masih tersimpan. Lalu, foto perkembangan ketiga anaknya.

Naruto merasakan, Sasuke menyimpan sesuatu. Sasuke memang sudah ada di kamar, tapi tubuhnya masih belum tidur di kasur. Naruto yang membelakangi Sasuke, ingin mengintip tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa hari ini sangatlah aneh bagi Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terdiam membeku.

Akhirnya, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh orang yang paling berharga di alam semesta. Kepalanya tersanggah tanganya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Matanya Naruto sudah terpejam. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas, menggerakan jemarinya untuk membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?' tanya Sasuke, melihat Naruto menoleh karena merasakan belaian lembut jemari Sasuke

"Sasuke" kata Naruto, "Aku..." Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi takut mengungkapkan.

"Katakan" kata Sasuke, menyadari perasaan Naruto

"Aku...aku tidak tau akan pergi atau tidak besok" kata Naruto, mengecilkan suaranya

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tau...dari kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Perasaanku tidak enak" kata Naruto, wajahnya gelisah dan khawatir. Tangan Naruto digenggam oleh Sasuke, mencium syahdu kening Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan pulang, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" kata Sasuke, menyakinkan Naruto walaupun sebenarnya hati kecil Sasuke menolak keras atas kalimat dan keputusan Sasuke

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya masih gelisah dan khawatir

"Hm. Tidurlah, nanti kita kesiangan" kata Sasuke, mengecup syahdu kening Naruto lagi, mencium syahdu hidung Naruto, mencium syahdu kedua mata Naruto secara bergantian dan mencium syahdu bibir Naruto (Tanpa lumatan bibir).

Lengan Sasuke dijadikan bantal bagi Naruto, Naruto sendiri memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan membuat kepalanya tidur di dada Sasuke. Lengan Sasuke yang bebas, memeluk pinggang Naruto

"Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Tentu"

"Kita akan terus bersama selamanya kan?"

"Pasti"

"Kau tidak akan melepaskan pelukanmu kan?"

"Tidak akan"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

"Aku mencintai Sasuke"

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

xxxxx

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke dan Naruto diantar oleh orangtua mereka dan anak-anak mereka ke pelabuhan. Di pelabuhan, banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengantar. Kitsune dan Kurama menangis tidak mau Sasuke dan Naruto pergi.

"Tidak mauuuu..! Ayah tidak boleh pergiiii..hiks..!" kata Kitsune, menangis kencang memeluk Sasuke

"Jangan pergi ibuuu..jangan pergi..hiks..!" kata Kurama, menangis kencang memeluk Naruto

"Hey hey, hanya sebentar. Nanti kita akan pulang, jangan khawatir" kata Naruto, menenangkan Kurama dengan belaian lembut di kepala Kurama

"Jangan menangis, ayah dan ibu akan sering memberikan video call" kata Sasuke, menenangkan Kitsune dengan tepukan punggung lembut

"Kurama, Kitsune, ayo jangan menangis. Yaampun" kata Menma, berusaha untuk menarik mereka berdua dari Sasuke dan Narto

"Tidak mau...hueee...hiks..!" kata Kistune semakin kencang

"Ibuuu...hiks...!" kata Kurama, semakin tersedu-sedu

"Kurama, Kitsune, jangan khawatir, ayah dan ibu kalian pasti pulang kok. Nanti dibawakan oleh-oleh dari kapal, iya kan?" kata Kushina, ikut membantu menangkan

"Itu benar, ayo lepaskan pelukan kalian berdua" kata Minato

"Kitsune, ayolah, nanti ayah belikan apapun yang kamu suka" kata Sasuke

"Ayo Kurama, kamu kan lelaki, jangan menangis seperti ini. Tirulah kakakmu, dia tidak menangis sama sekali" kata Naruto. Padahal sebenarnya, Menma tidak rela kedua orangtuanya pergi berlaut seperti ini

Kitsune dan Kurama akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mata mereka berair dan raut wajah mereka sedih. "Jangan nakal, ikutilah kata kakak kalian dan nenek kakek kalian ya?" kata Naruto, memberikan senyuman

"Hiks...hiks.." Kitsune dan Kurama semakin membuat air matanya mengalir dan bersedih raut wajahnya

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi, Sasuke Naruto" kata Fugaku, mengingat waktu yang terbuang semakin banyak

"Hm. Kami pergi ayah dan..ibu" kata Sasuke, melihat Fugaku, Minato dan Kushina

"Hm, hati-hati ya Sasuke, jaga Naruto" kata Kushina tersenyum

"Kembalilah dengan selamat" kata Minato tersenyum

"Jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi kami" kata Fugaku

"Hm. Menma, jaga adik-adikmu. Jangan main kemana-mana, jangan tinggalkan adikmu sendirian, dan jaga kesehatan kalian bertiga" kata Naruto, tersenyum

"Ayah dan ibu jaga diri juga" kata Menma

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpelukan kepada orang-orang yang mengantarnya, memberikan salam hormat menundukan kepala sebelum naik ke kapal. "Ayaaaaaah! Harus pulang bawa oleh-oleeeeeeeh!" teriak Kitsune saat Sasuke dan Naruto menginjak lantai di ambang pintu

"Ibuuuuu! Video caaaaalll!" kata Kurama ikut-ikutan berteriak

"Jangan khawatiiiir! Daaaaaaah! Sampai jumpaaaaa! Tunggu kami yaaaaa!" kata Naruto, melambaikan kedua tangannya sebelum dirangkul pinggang Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam kapal

 _Tuuut tuuut tuuut!_. Bunyi kapal sudah berbunyi. Naruto buru-buru menarik Sasuke untuk masuk ke haluan kapal, melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya, "Dadaaaaaah! Jaga diri kaliaaan! Kami akan segera pulaaaang! Daaaah!" kata Naruto

"Daaah! Sampai jumpaaa!" kata seseorang di haluan kapal

"Daaaah!"

"Dadaaaah!"

"Doakan kami selamat yaaa!"

"Jaga diri kaliaaaan!"

Tidak hanya Naruto, semua orang yang berada di haluan kapal pun melakukan hal yang sama. Para pengantar yang berada di bawah sana, melambai-lambaikan tangan juga. Suasana sangat bahagia dan terlihat begitu menggembirakan.

Kipas penggerak kapal mulai berputar di dalam laut. _Tuuut! Tuut!_ Kapal perlahan bergerak meninggalkan pelabuhan. Burung-burung berterbangan seolah ikut merayakan kegembiraan ini. Sasuke dan Naruto memulai pengalaman baru mereka di sini.

Barang-barang dibawakan oleh penjaga Sasuke dan Naruto, serta pelayanan kapal yang telah disediakan. Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto terpukau terhadap dekorasinya. Dinding yang terukir elegan tercat perak, luasnya setara dengan kamar mereka berdua. Dan juga, kasur yang tersedia berukuran King Size.

"Waaaah... _sugeee..._ " kata Naruto terkagum-kagum. Tangan Naruto meraba ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat di dinding dan senderan bangku. "Hey Sasuke, aku rasa aku tau kenapa harga tiket kapal ini sangatlah mahal" kata Naruto

"Cepat taruh barang-barangmu, kapal ini mempunyai acara, bukan hanya untuk bersantai" kata Sasuke

"Iya iya" kata Naruto, cemberut.

Mayor kapal berdiri memandang lautan di bagian haluan kapal dekat kabin pengemudi. Pria ini merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dan bau lautan yang begitu segar. Kemudian, kapten kapal datang, berdiri di samping asistennya.

"Ayo segera perkenalkan kapal ini pada lautan, gerakan semua kaki-kakinya Tuan Zetsu" kata kapten kapal, tersenyum

"Siap Kapten!" kata Zetzu. Setelah memberi hormat bendera sambil tersenyum, Zetsu melangkah menuju kabin pengemudi

"Kecepatan penuh Tuan Genma" kata Zetsu

" _Yes Sir_!" kata Genma, menekan tombol-tombol yang berada di depan sebelum menarik sebuah gagang kecepatan. Mesin-mesin canggih mulai bekerja dengan sangat cepat dan kelajuan kapal pun bertambah cepat

Ketika Naruto keluar, Naruto berlari-lari menuju ujung haluan kapal. Di belakangnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berjalan santai. Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya untuk melihat lautan di bawah sana. Mata Naruto melihat lumba-lumba berenang di sisi ujung kapal ini. "Sasuke Sasuke lihat! Ada lumba-lumba!" kata Naruto senang sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah

Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya juga untuk melihat titik yang ditunjuk Naruto. Benar, ada lumba-lumba, berjumlah sekitar 5 ekor. Mereka berenang-berenang dengan gembira. Lalu... _Splash_!

Lumba-luma itu loncat tinggi sekali. "Waaah..!" Naruto berbinar-binar melihat loncatan lumba-lumba. Wajahnya begitu ceria dan cerah

"Kau tadi lihat itu kan?! Loncatan lumba-lumbanya keren kan Sasuke?!" kata Naruto

"Yeah" kata Sasuke

Naruto benar-benar gembira. Matanya tidak bisa beralih dari lumba-luma tersebut. Inilah pemandangan kesukaan Sasuke, melihat Naruto gembira dan bersinar sangat cerah

Asisten kapal kembali berdiri di samping kaptennya. "23 knots Kapten" kata Zetsu

Kapten kapal tersenyum sambil mengangguk kepala kecil sebelum diberikan segelas teh hangat oleh bawahan kapten tersebut.

Kembali ke Naruto, Naruto menginjakan kaki di potongan batang kayu raksasa yang berada sangat dekat dengan ujung kapal. "Aku sangat senang sekali lautaaaaaan!" kata Naruto berteriak senang, merentangkan kedua tangannya, memenjamkan mata untuk menikmati angin laut.

Sasuke sendiri, menyanggah tubuhnya dengan lipatan tangan yang menepel pada pegangan pagar pembatas di haluan kapal.

Tidak hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto juga yang berada di haluan kapal, banyak sekali orang yang berada di haluan kapal. Pemandangan lautan dan udara yang segar memang tidak dapat dihindari

"Sasuke, ayo makan" kata Naruto mengajak, perut Naruto sudah mendemo untuk diisi makanan

Mereka berdua pergi ke Aula II untuk menyantap makanan. Karena makanannya merupakan makanan kelas atas, jadi banyak sekali yang Naruto minta. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan harga, kerena seluruh pelayanan di kapal ini sudah dihitung satu dengan penjualan tiket. Jadi, Naruto bisa makan sebanyak apapun.

"Halo Uchiha" sapa seseorang, ketika ditoleh ternyata dia adalah Orochimaru.

Sasuke berubah dingin melihat wajah Orochimaru yang datang bersama Kabuto. Dua orang ini adalah orang yang mencoba membunuh Naruto saat kehamilan Kitsune dan Kurama saat itu. Mereka berdua membayar tinggi seseorang untuk melakukan kejahatan demi menutupi nama mereka. Kabuto dan Orochimaru tidak tau jika Sasuke sudah mengetahui hal busuk yang terdapat dalam pikiran kedua penjahat ini

"Silahkan duduk" kata Naruto ramah

Naruto tidak mengetahui kedua pria ini adalah dalangnya dan yang paling membuat Sasuke heran, bagaimana bisa Naruto bersikap ramah terhadap orang yang sudah memukulnya dulu, Kabuto.

"Maaf, silahkan cari tempat yang lain. Tempat ini sudah di pesan" kata Sasuke, bersikap senormal mungkin

"Hey ada apa denganmu. Dipesan darimana? Kan kita hanya datang berdua" kata Naruto heran.

Sasuke ingin sekali memberitahu rahasia ini, tapi takut membuat Naruto semakin gelisah dan ketakutan dibandingkan tadi malam

"Terimakasih" kata Orochimaru, tersenyum piciknya. Dia mengambil kesempatan duduk di samping Sasuke dan Kabuto duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku Naruto, istrinya Sasuke" kata Naruto, mengulurkan jabatan tangan

"Aku Orochimaru, teman lama Sasuke" kata Orochimaru menerima jabatan tangan Orochimaru, "Aku sudah mendengar tentang dirimu dari Kabuto, maafkan dia ya. Adikku ini memang suka membuat masalah" kata Orochimaru

"Adik?"

"Yeah. Aku adiknya" kata Kabuto

"Wah, ini mengejutkan. Aku kira kau seorang kakak" kata Naruto, "Tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah masa lalu, jangan dipikirkan"

"Terimakasih. Kau ternyata lebih manis daripada rumor yang beredar ya" kata Orochimaru memuji

"Hehe, jangan berkata begitu. Aku jadi malu" kata Naruto, membuat suasana bercanda

Orochimaru tertawa kecil, terkadang melirik Sasuke yang bertampang dingin daritadi. Sasuke tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dan mengabaikan setiap Orochimaru bertanya kepadanya.

"Ah, kau tau, kapal ini adalah kapal yang didesain khusus, tidak akan tenggelam dan dilengkapi dengan teknologi yang sudah maju" kata Orochimaru

"Yang benar? Wah keren. Lalu siapa yang mendesain?" tanya Naruto

"Idenya aku, yang mendesainnya Kabuto" kata Orochimaru

" _Sugee_! Hey Kabuto, kau ternyata pintar juga" kata Naruto memuji, memukul punggung Kabuto _friendly_

"Biasa saja" kata Kabuto

Mereka bertiga mengobrol asik sampai berjam-jam. Suasana tidak terasa sudah semakin sore. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama satu meja dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto, jadi dia membuat dirinya bangkit berdiri. "Maaf, kami mempunyai acara. Kami permisi, ayo Naruto" kata Sasuke, berjalan pergi sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"Tunggu dulu, hey Sasuke!" Naruto yang berprotes diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Kepala Naruto menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ekspresi Kabuto dan Orochimaru, mata Naruto menangkap eskpresi sebuah senyuman. Apa arti senyuman itu, Naruto tidak mengerti

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto terus ditarik hingga ke haluan depan kapal. Naruto berusaha untuk menarik tangannya tapi genggaman tangan Sasuke terlalu kencang.

"Hey" Sasuke berbalik badan setelah berhenti beberapa detik, "Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap ramah kepada mereka? Apa kau tidak ingat Kabuto telah mencoba untuk membunuhmu waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke menahan amarahnya

"Itu kan masa lalu. Lagipula, Kabuto saat itu hanya ingin mengalahkanku, bukan untuk membunuhku. Saat di babak FC dulu, Kabuto kalah dariku, jadinya dia dendam ingin terus mengalahkanku" kata Naruto

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey beraninya kau berkata begitu" kata Naruto tersinggung

"Tidak bisakah kau curiga terhadap orang? Jangan terlalu percaya Naruto!. Sudah kubilang, dunia ini banyak orang yang ingin menipu dan menjatuhkanmu. Berhentilah bersikap naïve dan pasang alarm siagamu" kata Sasuke

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau terlalu curiga dan waspada. Dan lagi pula, Kabuto sudah minta maaf padaku sebenarnya. Saat aku lulus kuliah, Kabuto mengirim e-mail, jika dia minta maaf dan ingin berteman. Ayolah Sasuke, jangan suka berburuk sangka" kata Naruto

"Minta maaf? Astaga. Lelucon yang sangat lucu" kata Sasuke menghina

"Sasuke, sudahlah" kata Naruto membujuk, "Orochimaru kan temanmu juga, jangan berburuk sangka pada teman sendiri" kata Naruto, menggandeng kedua tangan Sasuke

"Dengarkan aku kau. Jangan pernah meladeni mereka berdua, kita harus benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari mereka, kau mengerti?" kata Sasuke memberi peringatan

"Iya iya. Aku saaangat mengerti" kata Naruto, selalu mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat sebelum memasukan tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Naruto, kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Jangan pernah membiarkan orang lain melukaimu" kata Sasuke

"Hm" kata Naruto, mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat wajahnya tenggelam di lingkaran tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sasuke. Mereka berdua merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan ini.

Setelah makan malam, terdapat sebuah pengumuman jika akan kembang api saat pukul 10 malam. Naruto sangat gembira mendengar hal tersebut, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung menuju haluan depan kapal. Padahal kembang apinya masih sekitar 2 jam lagi.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak memakai jaketnya, Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Naruto. Wajah Naruto jelas sekali tidak sabar untuk menunggu kembang api meledak di langit yang gelap.

"Hey Sasuke, kau tau, kau adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Kau adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa aku lepaskan di kehidupan selanjutnya. Dan kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untuk kehidupanku" kata Naruto, melihat langit sambil berbicara yang diakhiri melihat wajah Sasuke dengan senyuman

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, mencium syahdu leher Naruto.

 _'_ _Pertemuan pertama kami saat itu adalah langkah awal untuk menyatukan kami seperti ini. Ini adalah takdir yang sangat luar basa. Memori yang begitu indah. Sepanjang hidupku, baru kali ini aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian itu dan berkat dari itu, aku menemukan hati yang sebenarnya untukku'_ pikir Sasuke

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang dengan senyuman sebelum mereka berdua mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk berciuman. Seperti biasa, mereka berdua saling melumat bibir, hisapan dan adu perang lidah. Setelah pasokan oksigen menipis, ciuman itu berhenti. Naruto kembali memandang lautan yang disusul dengan Sasuke

Setelah 2 jam, akhirnya kembang api muncuk. Sebuah cerobong yang muncul di atap pengemudi kapal, meledakan petasan-petasan yang menerangi langit yang gelap. _Duaaar! Duaaar! Duaar!_

"Waaah..." Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat langit-langit itu dihiasi ledakan kembang api. Naruto buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya, memfoto kembang api itu untuk dikirimkan ke anak-anaknya.

Kembang api, adalah hal yang paling terindah dalam kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ah benar juga, Sasuke tunggu di sini" kata Naruto, belum sempat Sasuke berbicara Naruto sudah kembali masuk ke kapal.

Naruto berlari-lari untuk menuju lift dan menekan tombol di lantai 4, tempat kamarnya berada. Pintu kamar kapal ini mirip dengan pintu kamar apartemen, dan dilengkapi password. Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak kado yang berwarna biru langit dengan pita yang menghiasinya.

"Sasuke Sasuke!" Naruto berlari-lari menghampiri Sasuke sambil membawa kotak kado tersebut. "Selamat hari anniversary!" kata Naruto menyerahkan kotak kado tersebut

Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung membukanya, sebuah sapu tangan yang terdapat bordiran benang yang menggambarkan wajah Sasuke. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Naruto

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke

"Hm! Maaf aku berbohong, saat jemariku penuh plester luka, aku bukan terluka karena memasak tapi karena menjahit, hehe" kata Naruto

"Sepertinya, giliranku sudah tiba" kata Sasuke

"Maksudnya?" kata Naruto bingung

"Ayo" kata Sasuke, main menarik tangan Naruto

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Nanti kau juga tau" kata Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam kapal, naik lift untuk turun di lantar terdasar. Di sana, Sasuke membawa masuk Naruto ruangan yang berisi banyak mobil selam. "Waaah..." Naruto lagi-lagi terkagum.

Sebuah mobil selam berwarna putih berbunyi tanda kunci telah terbuka saat Sasuke memencet remote kontrolnya. "Ini untukmu. Awalnya aku ingin memberikan ini saat pesta kembang api selesai, tapi kau sudah duluan yang memberi hadiah. Jadi kurasa, aku juga harus segera memberikanmu hadiah" kata Sasuke

"Kapan kau membeli ini?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat aku melihat acara kapal ini, ada acara untuk menikmati bawah laut bagi mempunyai mobil selam. Jadi aku membawanya" kata Sasuke

Naruto tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Yang hanya bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terkagum dan memeluk Sasuke. "Sasuke, terimakasih banyak terimakasih banyak!" kata Naruto gembira bukan main

Saat masuk ke dalamnya, Naruto semakin berbinar kagum. Kapal ini didesain sangat modern. Naruto tidak yakin bisa mengemudikan kapal ini karena yang pasti, untuk menggerakan kapal ini tidak sama ketika menggerakan mobil biasa

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke, duduk di sebelah Naruto

"Hm! Lebih dari itu Sasuke!" kata Naruto gembira

Bangku yang dipasang adalah bangku panjang, jadi tubuh Naruto dengan mudah dirobohkan oleh Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke berada di atas Naruto. "He-Hey. Kau tidak akan melakukannya di sini kan?" tanya Naruto gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang, karena Naruto dan Sasuke belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim di dalam mobil

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya" kata Sasuke

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Sasuke mulai memotong jaraknya untuk membuat bibir Sasuke menempel di bibir Naruto. Sikut kiri Sasuke menekan kursi dan tangan satunya lagi memegang pipi Naruto. Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk langsung bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke yang hangat itu.

Sasuke memagut bibir bawah Naruto dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Naruto mulai berlari menuju kepala belakang Sasuke, meremas lembut rambut Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepala Naruto supaya Sasuke dapat mencium Naruto lebih dalam. Tidak ada yang bernafas diantara mereka, karena itu akan merusak moment indah ini.

Naruto sudah terangsang dan juniornya sudah mengeras. "Kau sudah mengeras Naruto" bisik seksi Sasuke

"Ah!" Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto sehingga kepala Naruto terdongak ke atas. Lidahnya mulai menyapu-nyapu leher Naruto dengan lembut. Sangat hangat. Tubuh Naruto bergetar di bawahnya.

Saat tangan Sasuke yang mengangkat leher Naruto untuk membuat sebuah _kissmark_ , tangan satunnya lagi mengelus-elus perut Naruto. "Naruto.."desah seksi Sasuke. Tangannya yang mengelus perut Naruto itu, mulai membuka resleting celana Naruto dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kaki dan tubuh Naruto menegang begitu saja

Sasuke mulai menggesekan telapak tangannya untuk membuat Naruto semakin mengerang. "Aah..". Mendengar erangan Naruto, Sasuke _smirk_ dan kemudian memijat-mijat juniornya Naruto serta skrotumnya Naruto.

"Kau sudah mulai basah Naruto" ledek bisik Sasuke,

"Cepat selesaikan!" kata Naruto protes. Sasuke _smirk_

"Angkat tanganmu" kata Sasuke. Ketika tangan Naruto terangkat, Sasuke langsung melepaskan jaket dan kaos Naruto. Sasuke kembali menjilati leher Naruto dan menghisapnya. Erangan Naruto terus terdengar dan membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah

Lidah Sasuke turun ke dada Naruto. Kesepuluh jemari Sasuke bermain nakal di kedua puting kecil Naruto. Jemari Sasuke menarik, memencet dan memilin puting kecil Naruto. "Aah..Sas-Aah..!" Naruto mendesah sambil mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan kedua puting kecil Naruto ditarik kencang oleh Sasuke.

Puting kecil sebelah kiri, Sasuke masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke menjilati puting kecing Naruto sebelum diemut rakus oleh mulut Sasuke. Naruto mendesah sambil meremat rambut Sasuke.

Sementara itu, puting kecil satunya lagi diplintir, ditarik-tarik dan ditekan-tekan oleh jemari Sasuke.

Gigi-gigi Sasuke menggigit kencang puting kecil Naruto. "Aah!" Naruto mendesah kuat karena itu sangat sakit sekaligus nikmat. Akibat dari ulah mulut Sasuke, puting kecil sebelah kiri Naruto mengeras dan memerah. Sekarang giliran puting sebelahnya lagi.

"Sas..aahh..Sasuke..." Naruto terus mendongakan kepalanya dan tubuhnya menggeliat penuh nikmat.

Sasuke lalu kembali melumat, menghisap dan mejilat bibir Naruto. Membiarkan saliva mereka bersatu dan mengalir dari mulut Naruto.

Sedikit uluran lidah keluar dari kedua mulut mereka dengan benang tipis saliva."Hey, kau yang mulai duluan" perintah Sasuke

Sasuke membuat posisi duduk dan membiarkan Naruto bangun untuk membuka resleting celana Sasuke. Naruto menjilat junior Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan perlahan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam dan semakin dalam yang membuat Sasuke terus menaikan gairahnya. Kepala Naruto mulai maju mundur, memainkan lidahnya dan menghisap junior Sasuke

Sasuke sangat menikmati ini, dia memegang kepala Naruto dan mendorong juniornya untuk semakin dalam lagi masuk ke mulut Naruto dan menggerakan kepala Naruto sampai Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya

Sasuke kembali membuat Naruto berbaring dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan sangat napsu. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan sisa spermanya di dalam mulut Naruto. Sementara itu, tangan Sasuke mulai memerosoti celananya tanpa melepaskan ciuman intens itu.

Saat ciuman intens Sasuke lepas, Sasuke langsung memerosoti celana Naruto beserta celana dalamnya. Sasuke kembali menghisap leher Naruto, tetapi jemarinya mulai memasuki anal Naruto.

"Aah.." Naruto mendesah sambil meremas kaos Sasuke yang belum dibuka

Saat dua jari itu masuk, rasa nikmat bercampur sakit bertambah tinggi. Sasuke memajukan kedua jarinya itu dengan pelan. Mulutnya kembali menghisap puting kecil Naruto.

"Sas..uhhnn...aahh..!"

Sasuke menambah jarinya dan itu membuat Naruto menggelinjang nikmat. Apalagi saat ketiga jari itu maju mundur dengan cepat. "Aah! Sasu..tunggu-aah!"

Ketika mendapatkan titik kenikmatan, Sasuke segera memposisikan juniornya untuk masuk ke dalam anal Naruto.

"Aah!" tangan Naruto menempel keras di kaca mobil. Naruto merasakan junior Sasuke semakin lama semakin masuk

Sasuke membungkam mulut Naruto yang mendesah dengan ciuman intesnya, sementara pinggung Sasuke mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan.

"Hmm..mm..."

Pinggul Sasuke semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ah! Sas-Ah! Ahnn...!"

Sasuke mendorong-dorong juniornya itu bagaikan orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan napsunya. Lalu tubuh Naruto dibuat tengkurap dan mengangkat pinggul Naruto. Gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan cepat

"Lebih ce..pat..Aah...aauuhnn...!"

Sasuke semakin mempercat gerakannya dan membuat mobil bergoyang-goyang kencang.

"AAH!" Naruto berteriak keras saat Sasuke menghentakan juniornya dengan sangat keras dalam satu hentakan.

"Naruto..ahh.." Sasuke memanggil belahan jiwanya itu, berhenti dalam posisi juniornya masih di dalam untuk mencium Naruto dan memainkan puting kecilnya lagi.

"Hmmmhh...mmhh...mm..."

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya lagi, kembali menggenjot Naruto dengan intens

"Sasuke..aahh...ahh...Aahh...Sasuke..aah..!" desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin gila. Sasuke membuat Naruto duduk di atas pahanya. Membiarkan Naruto sendiri yang menggerakan pinggulnya

"Uuhh...Sasuke...uhmm...Aah aah aaahhmm...!" Naruto menaik-turunkan pinggulnya sambil mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke

"Aah..Naruto.." desah Sasuke

Sasuke kembali membuat posisi Naruto terlentang dan menggenjot Naruto tiga kali lipat lebih kencang.

"AAAH! SASUKE! AAH AAH AAAHHHNNN AAAHMM!" Naruto berteriak menggila karena rasa nikmat ini benar-benar luar biasa

Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, baju Sasuke akhirnya di lepas karena sudah sangat basah kuyup.

"Hah..hah. Hah..hah.." nafas mereka tidak beraturan tapi Sasuke masih belum selesai

"Sasuke...ahh...aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...ahhh...!"

"Yeah...aku akan keluar Naruto.." desah Sasuke

"Hah..ahh...ahh..oohh..aahh...!"

Di klimak tertinggi mereka, junior mereka berdua keluar menyembur kemana-mana. Naruto merasakan cairan hangat itu lagi memenuhi dirinya. Mereka berdua berteriak memanggil satu sama lain dengan penuh nikmat.

Sasuke melepaskan juniornya dan tiduran di atas tubuh Naruto. Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Jendela kaca mobil berembun dan banyak bekas cap tangan Naruto yang sempat memegang kaca mobil.

"Sasuke.." panggil lemas Naruto

Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto lalu melumat lembut bibir Naruto. Mereka berdua semakin lama semakin mengantuk dan tertidur di dalam mobil.

Pagi-pagi buta, Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap di kursi mobil tanpa sehelai busana. "Naruto! Naruto!"

Masih belum bangun

"Naruto!" kata Sasuke lagi, mengguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh Naruto

"Hmmm...?" Naruto menggumam serak, matanya menyipit

"Bangun, kita tidur di kamar" kata Sasuke

"Hmm..." Naruto hanya bergumam dan kembali tidur

"Hey Naruto!"

Tidak mau bangun

Akhirnya, Sasuke memakaikan Naruto bajunya dan segera menggendong belakang Naruto untuk kembali ke kamar. Sampai di kamar, Sasuke menaruh hati-hati Naruto di atas kasur sebelum membuat dirinya memeluk Naruto dan menarik selimut

Jemari Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Naruto, mengecup syahdu jemari Naruto yang dilanjut mengecup syahdu kening dan bibir Naruto sebelum Sasuke membuat dirinya masuk ke dalam mimpi

xxxxx

Saat siang hari setelah makan siang, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar-benar terjadi. Bagi penumpang yang membawa mobil selam sendiri, diperkenankan untuk menikmati indahnya bawah laut samudra pasifik. Naruto tentu sangat girang akan hal ini. Meskipun bukan Naruto yang mengendalikan kapal selam karena tidak mengerti caranya, Naruto tetap membuat senang.

Penumpang yang membawa mobil selam telah masuk ke dalam, mobil selam segera diluncurkan. Pemandangan lautan asli benar-benar nyata bagi Naruto. Banyak bunga karang berwarna-warni, ikan-ikan kecil, paus bahkan sampai hiu.

"Sasuke Sasuke! Itu ikan Nemo kan kan?!" tanya girang Naruto melihat sebuah ikan badut berwarna oren berbelang putih

"Hm" kata Sasuke

"Waaah haha" kata Naruto semakin senang. Pemandangan takjub ini diabadikan oleh Naruto dengan memfoto dan memvideonya.

"Halooo! Aku Naruto Uchiha, dan ini suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha" kata Naruto, merekam dirinya sendiri melalui _handycam_ , "Sasuke, ayo berikan halo" kata Naruto meminta, sambil merekam Sasuke yang sedang menyetir

"Halo" kata Sasuke datar, tidak peduli, terus memandang depan.

"Maaf ya, dia ini memang begitu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ah iya! Menma, Kitsune, Kurama, ayah, ibu, ayah mertua, hmmm Tante Ino, Gaara, Deidara, Hidan, Kakashi _sensei,_ Itachi dan semuanyaaaa! Aku hari ini menjelajahi bawah laut dengan mobil selam! Aku saaaaanget berterimakasih kasih pada Suamiku, Sasuke Uchiha yang telah membelikan mobil ini sehingga aku bisa merasakan keindahan bawah laut ini! Oh iya, ini adalah pemandangannya!" Naruto membuat kamera _handycam_ itu merekam keindahan laut. "Indah kan? Lihat, waaaaah! Paus! Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku melihat ikan paus, karena tadi sebelum merekam aku sudah melihat paus!

"Dah lihat di bawah sana! Itu adalah lampu-lampu khusus bawah air yang sengaja di pasang, kita hanya boleh mengikuti jalur lampu-lampu ini, karena tanpa ini kita bisa-bisa tersesat. Ini sungguh hebat kan?!" Naruto merekam lampu-lampu bawah laut tersebut.

Setelah selesai merekam, Naruto membuat video call sesuai janjinya.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang tidak membawa mobil selam, diperbolehkan untuk _diving_. Gagang pembatas di haluan kapal terlipat ke luar, sisi pinggir lantai haluan menjorok ke dalam bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok beberapa anak tangga. Kapal sendiri mematikan mesinnya.

Para awak kapal, senang memandang para penumpang yang bergembira menikmati acara ini. Sang kapten tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang, walaupun tidak bisa merasakan keindahan bawah lautan samudra.

Acara melihat pemandangan bawah laut hanya sampai jam 4 sore.

Naruto dan Sasuke, mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Di meja, Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol dengan kenalan bisnis mereka. "Aku sangat penasaran sekali, kapan kalian pertamakali ciuman?" tanya Sasori

"He?" Naruto melongo mendengar ucapan Sasori

" _First kiss_. Setiap pasangan pasti mempunyai ciuman pertama, jika kalian mengaku tidak pernah melakukannya, itu sudah dipastikan kebohongan belaka" kata Sasori

Naruto memerah mengingat _first kiss_ nya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saat Sasuke mabuk dan asal menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Itu adalah kisah ciuman pertama yang paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah.

"Uhmm" Naruto harus mencari akal untuk membuat cerita karangan, sementara Sasuke sudah bisa menebak jika Naruto sangat malu untuk menceritakan kejadian itu

Juju, bagi Sasuke sendiri, hal itu juga tidak pernah terduga. Benar-benar ajaib. Padahal biasanya, seberat apapun Sasuke mabuk, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal senekat itu.

"Setiap kami berciuman, itu adalah ciuman pertama kami" kata Sasuke, menyelamatkan Naruto dari rasa malunya. Tapi sayangnya, ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin malu

"Haha, yaampun Sasuke. Kau benar-benar bisa menggombal" kata Aoba tertawa

"Tidak. Aku tidak menggombal, aku jujur. Setiap yang kami berciuman, itu selalu terasa ciuman pertama" kata Sasuke

"Ow ow ow. Itu sangat jantan sekali Sasuke" kata Yugao Uzuki menggoda Sasuke

"Menarik, ini akan lebih menarik lagi jika wajahmu tidak semakin merah Naruto" kata Sasori menggoda Naruto

"Ti-Tidak! Enak saja. Wajahku tidak merah!" kata Naruto mengelak. Buru-buru Naruto meneguk _wine_ -nya untuk menghindari pandangan-pandangan menggodai Naruto

"Hahaha, benar-benar serasi kalian. Yang satu gampang malu, yang satu biasa-biasanya" kata Kankurou

"Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan _love shot_ _drink_? Ayo lakukanlah" usul Yugao

"Benar juga, ayo lakukan. Kalian pasti akan terlihat romantis" kata Sasori

"Ayo ayo, tunggu apa lagi _love shot_ _drink"_ kata Kankuraou mendesak

 _"_ _Love shot_ _drink, love shot_ _drink, love shot_ _drink, love shot_ _drink, love shot_ _drink, love shot_ _drink"_ mereka semua kompak menyerui Naruto dan Sasuke untuk melakukan _love shot_ _drink_

Wajah Naruto semakin merah, Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk melakukan _love shot_ _drink_. "Lakukan" perintah Sasuke. Dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Naruto mengikuti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan

Tangan mereka berdua yang memegang gelas, dilingkarkan ke leher satu sama lain lalu meneguk _wine_ -nya tersebut. Para kenalan bisnis Sasuke dan Naruto bertepuk tangan sambil berseru-seru karena adegan mereka sangatlah romantis.

"Apa kubilang, terlihat romantis kan" kata Yugao, sempat memotret adegan Sasuke dan Naruto

"Kirimkan padaku" kata Sasuke

"Tentu, akan kukirim lewat LINE" kata Yugao

Tidak terasa, obrolan mereka berlangsung selama dua jam. Mereka semua pamit permisi karena ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Setelah kepergian para tammu Sasuke dan Naruto, pasangan unik ini pergi ke haluan kapal. Langit sudah mau berganti malam, sisa-sisa cahaya matahari masih menerangi langit dengan warna jingga.

"Naruto, berikan tanganmu" kata Sasuke

Tanpa ada pertanyaan, tanpa ada rasa curiga, hanya ada rasa kesenangan, Naruto memberikan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang, tutup matamu" kata Sasuke

Naruto pun menutup matanya. Tubuh Naruto dibawa oleh Sasuke haluan ujung kapal.

"Pegangan pada pegangan pembatas" kata Sasuke, menuntun tangan Naruto untuk memegang pembatas, "Jangan mengintip" ancam Sasuke

"Tidak" kata Naruto

"Perlahan, angkat kakimu untuk menginjak pagar" kata Sasuke

Dengan hati-hati, kaki Naruto menginjak jeruji pagar besi tersebut. Sasuke memegangi tubuh Naruto sambil menginjak jeruji pagar itu juga. Kedua tangan angan Naruto dituntun oleh Sasuke untuk direntangkan, sebelum memegang pinggang Naruto

"Sekarang buka matamu" kata Sasuke

"Waaaah haha, Sasuke, aku merasa terbang!" kata Naruto sangat gembira. Naruto sangat menikmati posisinya ini, wajah cerah cerianya terukir sangat jelas. Sasuke senang melihat Naruto sebahagia ini. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang pinggang Naruto, berubah menjadi melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Sasuke menghirup aroma leher Naruto dengan khidmat dalam pejaman mata sebelum menciumnya sekilas.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menyelipkan jemarinya di jemari Naruto. Kepala Naruto dibuat tertoleh oleh aksi gerakan jemari Sasuke. Saat jemari mereka saling terselip, Sasuke menuntun kedua tangan Naruto untuk dilipat di depan pingganggnya.

Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertemu dengan senyuman masing-masing. Lalu, bibir mereka bertemu dan saling melumat dan menghisap. Sebelah tangan Naruto menekuk ke belakang untuk memegang leher Sasuke. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam saat Sasuke semakin mendorong bibirnya dan melesakan lidahnya untuk masuk ke rongga basa Naruto.

Di langit, burung-burung lautan berterbangan, seolah mengiringi Sasuke dan Naruto. Ikut menghias pemandangan romantis ini

Malam harinya, Sasuke dan Naruto berdansa di hall room. Kedua tangan Naruto dilingkarkan ke leher Sasuke, sementara pinggang Naruto dipegang oleh kedua tangan Sasuke. Alunan musik instrumental rekaman ini terdengar sangat romantis. Hall room ini hanya berisi orang-orang yang berdansa.

"Sasuke, apa kau ingat pertamakali kita bertemu, terdengar sangat biasa tapi kita bisa bersatu seperti ini" kata Naruto, mengenang kembali kenangan indah mereka

"Tentu. Kau adalah wali kelas yang paling menyebalkan dan cerewet daripada wali kelasku sebelumnya" kata Sasuke

"Apa? Hey. Kau adalah murid yang paling susah diatur sepanjang aku mengajar!" kata Naruto, tersinggung

"Pelajaranmu membosankan. Kau hanya berceloteh sepanjang jam pelajaran, itu membuatku mengantuk" kata Sasuke

"Pelajaranku tidak begitu! Kau saja yang memang dasarnya malas!" bisik kesal Naruto

"Pelajaranmu lah yag sangat membosankan" kata Sasuke menghina

Naruto mendesis kesal, tangannya sangat gatal untuk menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Bersyukurlah sedang ada di tempat umum, jika tidak akan kuhajar kau habis-habisan!" bisik kesal Naruto

"Silahkan, tapi jangan salahkan aku, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selama 3 hari" kata Sasuke

"Mesum!" kata Naruto, dirinya kelepasan sehingga membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Naruto. Sasuke menarik napas sambil memejamkan mata untuk mengendalikan rasa emosinya juga rasa malunya yang luar biasa. "Ma-Maaf. Maafkan aku maafkan aku" kata Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke

"Tck Tck. Benar-benar memalukan" kata Sasuke, menghina Naruto

Naruto mendesis kesal

Sementara itu, di kejauhan Sasuke dan Naruto diperhatikan oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto. "Lihatlah mereka, sangat bahagia. Tapi sayang, sebentar lagi, mereka akan lenyap fufu" kata Orochimaru, tersenyum evil

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mereka membusuk di dalam lautan" kata Kabuto

"Sabarlah fufu, sebentar lagi, dikit lagi, tinggal menghitung jam dengan jari, mereka akan mati. Dendam kita akan segera terlaksana" kata Orochimaru

Orochimaru dan Kabuto adalah dua makhluk yang sangat menginginkan kematian Sasuke dan Naruto. Alasan Orochimaru membenci Sasuke dan Naruto adalah karena Orochimaru pernah ditolak cintanya oleh Sasuke. Padahal, Orochimari sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia malah menolaknya secara mentah-mentah

Sementara Kabuto, alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah menginginkan posisi King. Jika Naruto mati, maka FC akan diselenggerakan kembali. Banyak kabar yang memberitahukan publik, jika Menma menolak keras untuk menjadi King selanjutnya, jadi bisa ada kesempatan bagi Kabuto untuk menempati posisi Naruto

Hubungan Kabuto dan Orochimaru pun bukanlah kakak adik, melainkan partner bisnis. Mereka berdua, sangat mampu memalsukan sebuah informasi dan bukti asli tanpa diketahui siapun. Penutupan mereka terlalu sempurna, jadi sangat sulit untuk mendeteksi kebenarannya.

Dan malam petaka itu pun terjadi...

Tepat pukul 23:45, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tertidur lelap di kasur mereka. Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang tidur membelakanginya. Kenyamanan tidur mereka berdua, diganggu oleh dering ponsel Naruto.

"Naruto..angkat ponselmu" kata serak Sasuke sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Tangan Naruto meraba-raba meja lampu mencari ponselnya, setelah ketemu Naruto langsung menjawab panggilan malam-malam tersebut. "Halo..." kata Naruto dalam kondisi mengantuk

" _Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Kabuto?" kata Naruto

" _Bisa kita bertemu? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu_ "

"Hmm..baiklah. Kau dimana?" tanya Naruto

" _Aku di bar, lantai tiga_ "

"Baiklah..aku segera ke-hoaaammmm-sana..." kata Naruto menguap di tengah ucapannya. Naruto yang masih sangat mengantuk memaksakan diri untuk turun dari kasur.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto berpikir, jika dia memberitahu Sasuke untuk menemui Kabuto, Sasuke pasti akan melarangnya. Naruto adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa mengatakan tidak jika seseorang telah meminta bantuannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Naruto berbohong kepada Sasuke

"Aku mau minum, aku haus" kata Naruto

"Cepat kembali" kata Sasuke

"Hm" kata Naruto, mengangguk sekali.

Setelah memakai jaketnya, Naruto keluar kamar dan segera menemui Kabuto di lantai satu. Naruto melihat Kabuto minum sendiri di bar. Wajahnya bersedih, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, duduk di samping Kabuto

Melihat wajah Naruto, Kabuto memberikan senyuman sedih, "Aku putus dengan pacarku"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Naruto terkejut

"Dia memintaku untuk menikahinya, tapi aku masih belum siap untuk berumah tangga" kata Kabuto, sok bersedih dan patah hati

Naruto melihat Kabuto simpati, "Apakah kau sudah menjelaskan alasanmu?"

Kabuto mengangguk, "Dia tidak mau mengerti. Hah...aku tidak tau sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan besok" kata Kabuto semakin lirih bersedih

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kemari?"

"Dia tidak bisa ikut, orangtuanya sedang sakit. Aku juga datang ke kapal ini dengan gratis, gara-gara aku adalah pendesain kapal ini" kata Kabuto

Naruto yang sangat naïve, benar-benar percaya terhadap cerita karangan bebas Kabuto. Wajah Naruto menggambarkan merasakan kesedihan di dalam hati Kabuto. "Apa kakakmu tau tentang hal ini?" tanya Naruto

Kabuto menggeleng

Naruto terdiam bersedih, tangannya bergerak untuk memegang pundak Kabuto, "Jangan menyerah, jangan biarkan dia pergi. Kau harus meyakinkannya jika suatu saat nanti kau pasti menikahinya. Berusahalah sekeras mungkin, tapi jika memang usahamu tidak menunjukan apapun, baru kau melepaskannya" kata Naruto

Kabuto memikirkan ucapan Naruto, wajah Kabuto terbaca jika ucapan Naruto ada benarnya juga. "Terimakasih, kau memang sangat baik, padahal aku sudah jahat kepadamu" kata Kabuto tersenyum palsu

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita harus keluar dari masa lalu dan menyongsong masa depan. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu" kata Naruto tersenyum

"Ah, ini minumlah. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu" kata Kabuto, menyerahkan sebuah gelas _wine_

"Kau repot-repot, terimakasih" kata Naruto, tanpa ada ragu dan curiga, Naruto meminum _wine_ tersebut

"Naruto, aku dengar anakmu tidak mau menjabat sebagai King, apa itu benar?" tanya Kabuto

"Hm. Itu benar. Anak itu keras kepalanya sangat luar biasa. Bahkan Sasuke pun menyerah terhadap keras kepala Menma" kata Naruto, terdengar lelah terhadap sikap Menma

"Berarti, kau akan menyelenggarakan FC?" tanya Kabuto

"Entahlah. Keputusan Menma masih dirapatkan, karena aturan ini memang seharusnya tidak boleh dilanggar. Semakin dipaksa, Menma akan semakin melakukan hal yang berbahaya" kata Naruto

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya" kata Naruto

"Sama seperti Sasuke, iya kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu" kata Naruto

Kemudian, Kabuto dan Naruto pun membicarakan hal lain. Waktu semakin berlalu, dan mata Naruto semakin merasa sangat mengantuk. Raasa kantuk yang dirasakan Naruto benar-benar aneh daripada biasanya. Dan semakin lama...Naruto pun tertidur.

"Naruto" kata Kabuto, menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Naruto

"Naruto" kata Kabuto

"Hey Naruto!" kata Kabuto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Kabuto _smirk_ evil. Rencananya berhasil sempurna. Tubuh Naruto langsung di gotong oleh Kabuto, dikurung di suatu tempat.

Sementara itu, Orochimaru bertugas untuk membius Sasuke. _Tok tok tok._ Orochimaru mengetuk pintu. . _Tok tok tok._ Sekali lagi Orochimaru mengetuk pintu.

Di kamar, Sasuke membuka matanya, turun dari kasur sambil berusaha mengendalikan rasa kantuknya. Saat dibuka, Sasuke langsung ditodong pistol bius dan... _syut!_

Leher Sasuke tertembak peluru bius. Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri di tempat.

Sasuke di bawa oleh Orochimaru ke suatu tempat bersama Naruto.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah gudang rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Gudang tersebut terdapat di dinding pembatas hall room dan ruang makan. Untuk membuka pintu, Orochimaru mendorong jam dinding berbentuk segilima. Saat dinding tersebut terbuka, ternyata dinding tersebut tidak terbuat dari kayu ataupun batu bata, tapi terbuat dari percapuran besi dan alumunium.

Di dalam ruangan kosong, telah tergelatak Naruto yang tertidur. Orochimaru meletakan Sasuke di samping Naruto. "Selamat bermimpi indah, Sasuke Naruto, fufu" Orochimaru tersenyum senang

Pintu kembali di tutup

Rencana selanjutnya adalah Kabuto dan Orochimaru menekan sebuah tombol remote yang berada di dalam genggaman Orochimaru. Ketika tombol merah itu di pencet...

 _DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!_

Tiga titik di bagian lambung kapal yang melengkuk meledak sehingga membuat air masuk ke dalam kapal

 _TINUT! TINUT! TINUT!_

Di bagian pengendali kapal, lampu merah menyala berkedip-kedip dengan cepat, lalu di layar yang menunjukan bagian kapal, terlihat air masuk ke dalam kapal dengan sangat cepat

"Kapal mengalami kebocoran! Kapal mengalami kebocoran!"

"Cepat aktifkan tombol darurat! Kunci semua pintu di lantai dasar! Aktifkan pintu baja di lantai dasar!"

"Segera evakasi penumpang menuju kapsul!"

Para awak panik semua. Mereka berlari-lari untuk segera mengaktifkan kapsul.

TET TET TET TET TET TET TET

Suara alarm darurat itu berbunyi sangat keras sehingga membuat seluruh penumpang terbangun.

" _PERHATIAN KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG. SEGERA TINGGALKAN BARANG KALIAN DAN PERGI KE HALUAN KAPAL. KAPAL AKAN TENGGELAM DALAM WAKTU DUA JAM. SEKALI LAGI SEGERA TINGGALKAN BARANG KALIAN DAN PERGI KE HALUAN KAPAL. KAPAL AKAN TENGGELAM DALAM WAKTU DUA JAM"_

"Kyaa!"

"Huaa!"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Ibuuuu! Hiks...Ibuuu...!"

TET TET TET TET TET TET TET

TET TET TET TET TET TET TET

TET TET TET TET TET TET TET

Seluruh penumpang kepanikan dan berdesak-desakan untuk menuju haluan kapal. Banyak yang berebutan untuk menggunakan lift, ada yang sampai terinjak-injak.

"Ibuuu...hiks!...ibuuuu!"

Banyak anak kecil yang kehilangan jejak kedua orang tuanya. Semua orang panik. Di sela kepanikan, Sasuke dan Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"JANGAN DORONG-DORONGAN! SEMUANYA BISA DI EVAKUASI! TERTIBLAH MASUK KE DALAM KAPSUL! SEKALI LAGI, JANGAN DORONG-DORONGAN! SEMUANYA BISA DI EVAKUASI! TERTIBLAH MASUK KE DALAM KAPSUL!" teriak salah satu awak kapal menggunakan toak

Meskipun begitu, para penumpang tetap saja panik dan berdesakan. Tidak sedikit orang yang mati duluan karena terinjak-injak di sela kepanikan mereka.

"Minggir! Minggir!"

"Kyaaa!"

 _Brubu Brubuk Brubuk Brubuk Brubuk Brubuk Brubuk_

 _Prang!_

Banyak hiasan dan patung-patung yang berdiri di dalam kapal pecah karena tersenggol. Banyak juga yang tersesat karena lupa dimana jalan menuju haluan kapal.

Waktu semakin mepet, air semakin naik.

"Cepat! Cepat! Masuk segera! Cepat!" kata awak kapal

Satu persatu kapsul yang telah terisi penuh telah meninggalkan samudra

"Hey jangan rebutan! Kalian semua akan selamat! Kapsul ini cukup untuk kita semua!"

"Kyaa!"

"Minggir minggir!

"Aku dulu aku dulu!"

"Tolong biarkan kami lewat, aku membawa bayi!"

"Kapten, air masuk semakin cepat! Masih banyak penumpang yang berada di dalam!"

"Tetap evakuasi! Jangan biarkan penumpang terlantar dan meninggalkan mereka!"

"Tapi kapten, air sebentar lagi aka masuk-"

"Tetap evakuasi ku bilang!"

Disela keributan dan kepanikan, Sasuke dan Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri di ruangan kosong ini.

Sasuke mulai membuka matanya ketika merasakan air dingin menyentuh jemarinya. Awalnya Sasuke merasa pening, tapi hilang dengan cepat saat melihat air mengalir di lantai dan dirinya berada dalam ruangan aneh. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah Sasuke melihat Naruto masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Hey Naruto! Naruto!" kata Sasuke buru-buru membangunkan Naruto

"Naruto!" kata Sasuke lagi

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, "Oh Sasu-apa ini?" mata Naruto membelak seketika saat melihat air di lantai yang semakin lama semakin naik. Naruto juga mendengar jeritan orang-orang yang samar-samar

"Naruto, berikan ponselmu padaku!" kata Sasuke mendesak Naruto. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Naruto merogoh jaketnya dan...ponselnya tidak ada

"Ponselku tidak ada..." kata Naruto ketakutan

" _Shit_!" Sasuke bersumpah serapah sambil menggedor-gedor pintu

"Hey! Tolong kami! Kami terjebak! Hey! Hey!" kata Sasuke berteriak menggedor pintu

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

"Hey! Tolong kami! Hey!" kata Sasuke berteriak menggedor pintu

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk menyadari jika kapal ini akan tenggelam.

"Hey! Permisi! Kami terjebak! Tolong kami! Hey!" _Dor dor dor dor dor!_ Kata Naruto ikut-ikutan Sasuke

"Hey siapapun tolong kami! Hey!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

"Permisi! Tuan Nyonya! Tolong kami! Tolong! Tolong!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

Suara Sasuke dan Naruto tidak dapat terdengar karena lantai tiga sudah kosong tidak ada orang. Yang terdapat hanyalah mayat-mayat manusia yang terinjak-injak

"Hey! Hey! Permisi! Apakah ada orang! Kami terjebak!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

"Hey! Permisi! Tuan kami terjebbak! Halo! Halo! Siapapun tolong kami!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

Sepertinya, hal ini akan percuma dan membuang waktu. Air sudah meninggi sampai lutut. Sasuke dan Naruto semakin kepanikan.

"HEY! PERMISI! SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI! HEY! KAMI TERJEBAK DI SINI! HEY!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

 _"_ _HEY PERMISI! HEY! HEY!"_

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

"Sasuke jangan diam saja, ayo bantu aku!" kata Naruto

Sasuke sudah pasrah. Inilah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk meninggalkan dunia ini

"Sasuke! Ayo bantu aku! Jangan diam saja cepat bantu aku!" kata Naruto

"HEY! TUAN! NYONYA! AKU DI SINI! HEY HEY HEY! TOLOOOONG! TOLONG KAMI!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

Di kala Naruto terus berteriak minta tolong, penumpang sudah akan selesai di evakuasi

"Kapten, semua penumpang sudah di evakuasi!" kata Zetzu

"Baiklah" kata sang kapten. "Sang kapten meninggalkan topinya sebelum memencet tombol off"

 _Sistem dimatikan_

Suara wanita digital terdengar yang membuat seluruh listrik dan sistem di kapal mati. Kapten dan mayor itu beserta semua awak kapal segera menuju kapsul sisa yang telah menunggu diri mereka dan segera meninggalkan samudra. Kembali ke pelabuhan Jepang

"Sa-Sasuke...kenapa mati...huh?"kata Naruto semakin gelisah dan panik

Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto, menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Naruto..maafkan aku" kata Sasuke pahit, sedih sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Tidak...tidak...tidak Sasuke. Kita harus pulang, anak-anak menunggu kita di rumah..." kata Naruto, tubuh Naruto mulai bergetar dan air matanya mulai mengalir

"HEY! TOLONG! TOLONG KAMI! TOLONG KAMI! KAMI TERJEBAK! TOLONG KAMI! KUMOHON TOLONG KAMI! HEY!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

"HEY! TOLONG! TOLONG KAMI! TOLONG KAMI! KAMI TERJEBAK! TOLONG KAMI! KUMOHON TOLONG KAMI! HEY!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

"Naruto.."

Sasuke sangat sakit dan bersedih melihat Naruto terus berteriak meminta tolong. Air sudah merendam mereka sampai sepinggul.

"Naruto.."

"HEY! TOLONG! TOLONG KAMI! TOLONG KAMI! KAMI TERJEBAK! TOLONG KAMI! KUMOHON TOLONG KAMI! HEY!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

"HEY! TOLONG! TOLONG KAMI! TOLONG KAMI! KAMI TERJEBAK! TOLONG KAMI! KUMOHON TOLONG KAMI! HEY!"

 _Dor dor dor dor dor!_

Tidak kuasa berbicara, Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya yang erat.

"Sasuke, lepaskan aku, aku harus terus berusaha! Kita harus pulang Sasuke..!"

"Naruto...maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Sasuke sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak Sasuke..! Kita harus pulang...kita harus...harus,..." Naruto tidak kuasa berbicara di kala air matanya yang semakin deras

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk dilihat wajahnya, diusap aliran air mata Naruto yang deras dengan kedua jempolnya. "Naruto...relakanlah anak-anak...kau bisa kan..?" kata Sasuke

Naruto menggeleng pahit. Kedua Insang yang telah dijebak ini saling mengalirkan air mata mereka

"Kau harus melakukannya..kita tidak bisa keluar...sebentar lagi kita akan terendam..." kata Sasuke

Naruto terus menangis dan menggeleng pahit

"Naruto lihat aku...lihat aku Naruto.." kata Sasuke

Naruto tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke

"Naruto lihat aku.." Sasuke memaksakan Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke

Sasuke memberikan senyuman kesedihannya, "Anak-anak kita akan baik-baik saja..mereka akan tumbuh dengan baik tanpa ada kita, mereka akan sukses tanpa ada kita, mereka akan menjalani hidup mereka tanpa ada kita. Mereka masih mempunyai kedua orang tua kita dan teman-teman kita..kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir...kau mengerti..?" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke...ini salahku...jika seandainya saja...seandainya saja aku tidak menemui Kabuto...kita tidak akan seperti ini...kita akan pulang...maafkan aku...aku sungguh minta maaf..hiks.." kata Naruto dalam isakan tangisnya

Dalam hati Sasuke, menyimpan sebuah dendam sehingga dia mengutuk Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang telah membuat dirinya dan Naruto seperti ini. Sasuke sampai mati tidak akan melepaskan Kabuto dan Orochimaru

"Ini bukan salahmu, ini bukan salahmu" kata Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya lagi

Air sudah sedada mereka

Mereka kedinginan dan menggigil

"Naruto...lepaskanlah anak-anak..dan pergilah bersamaku..kita akan pergi bersama..jadi kau tidak sendiri.." kata Sasuke yang sudah menggigil

"Yeah.." kata Naruto yang sudah menggigil juga

"Terimakasih telah mengisi hatiku ...dan menjadi orang yang ingin kulihat setiap detik... Kau adalah yang terindah dalah hidupku.." kata Sasuke

"Sasuke..."

 ** _Every night in my dreams_**

 ** _I see you. I feel you._**

 ** _That is how I know you go on_**

Sasuke mendorong Naruto lagi untuk menyatukan kalungnya dengan kalung Naruto. Lalu kembali memeluk Naruto dalam kalung yang telah terpasang erat. "Naruto..jangan melepaskan pelukan ini..apapun yang terjadi..kita akan terus berpelukan supaya kita bisa terus bersama...baik tubuh kita..maupun jiwa kita.."

"Aku tidak melepaskan..pelukan ini..."

"Naruto...aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga..sangat mencintaimu Sasuke.."

 ** _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

Air semakin lama semakin naik ke leher mereka

"Ini dia Naruto..." kata Sasuke

Dan...

Mereka berdua pun terendam air laut

Kapal sebentar lagi akan tenggelam total ke dasar laut

 ** _Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one_**

Semua kenangan Naruto dan Sasuke terputar di otak mereka masing-masing

Indah...

Mengharukan..

Menyebalkan..

Membahagiakan..

 ** _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

Nafas Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tertahankan lagi. Mulut mereka terbuka dan air lautpun masuk ke pernapasan mereka..

' _Maafkan aku, Menma, Kurama, Kitsune, ayah, ibu...selamat tinggal...'_ kompak kata hati mereka

Dan..Mereka pun menghembuskan nafas terakhir dalam posisi saling berpelukan...

 ** _You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hm?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kita akan terus bersama selamanya kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Pasti"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak akan melepaskan pelukanmu kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak akan"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Janji?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Janji"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mencintai Sasuke"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mencintaimu Naruto"_**

 **Xxxxx**

Keesokan paginya, kapal Titanium yang tenggelam langsung tersebar ke seluruh dunia. Para tim penyelamat Jepang dan Dunia segera beroperasi untuk mengangkut mayat yang terjebak di dalam kapal.

Setelah selama tiga hari, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak dapat ditemukan.

Kapten kapal bersama para awak, Kabuto dan Orochimaru dipanggil ke kantor polisian sebagai penyelidikan

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka ha! Mereka itu masih terjebak dalam kapalmu!" kata Menma, memberontak kepada sang kapten yang dipanggil ke kantor kepolisian untuk diminta penjelasan lebih lanjut

"Menma, tenangkan dirimu!" kata Fugaku

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak tau apapun tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Sungguh" kata kapten itu

"Ba*****n! Mau kupatahkan lehermu ha?!" kata Menma, menarik kerah kapten itu

"Menma!" Fugaku dan Minato berusaha untuk menghentikan Menma, tapi gagal

Menma mengobrak abrik kantor polisi, menggebuki yang menghalanginya, bahkan, Fugaku dan Minato tidak sanggup menghentikan Menma. Bahkan polisi pun yang melakukan aksi tembak gagal.

"Hey kau orang tua, apa kau mempunyai yang tersembunyi?" tanya tajam Menma terhadap Orochimaru

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun" kata Orochimaru

"Tidak?" kata Menma

"Sungguh" kata Orochimaru meyakinkan Menma

"Kalo begitu, taruh kepalamu di pendeteksi alat kebohongan rancanganku" kata Menma

Saat membawa alat pendeteksi buatan Menma, Orochimaru dan Kabuto terbukti jujur.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak melakukannya" kata Orochimaru

Menma masih tidak yakin. Saat itu, Menma pernah menguping pembicaraan ayahnya dengan kakeknya (Fugaku), bahwa orang yang bernama Orochimaru dan Kabuto patut diwaspadai, meskipun Menma tidak tau kenapa harus patut diwaspadai saat itu

' _Apa mereka psikopat?'_ pikir Menma

Seorang Psikopat adalah seseorang yang paling mengerikan, pikiran psikopat selau tenang dan tidak akan terdeteksi kebohongan mereka.

Pemeriksaan CCTV tidak ada, pelacakan ponsel Sasuke dan Naruto juga tidak ada. Keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak dapat ditemukan. Sampai menjelang seminggu, semua itu terbongkar ketika Menma mendapatkan sebuah mimpi

Ada terdapat dinding yang terhias jam dinding berbentuk segilima. Di sana adalah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto terkurung

Berkat dari mimpi itu..Sasuke dan Naruto ditemukan dan terdapat sebuah keajaiban

Meskipun tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto terendam dalam air laut selama seminggu, tubuh mereka berdua tidak membengkak, membusuk ataupun bau, hanya membeku bagaikan patung es dan tidak beraroma. Dan saat diperiksa di forensik, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bisa dilepaskan ataupun dibedah kulit mereka.

"Ibu...ayah...hiks...ibu..ayah..."

"Pembohong...ibu pembohong...ayah pembohong..hiks..hiks.."

"Naruto..hiks...Sasuke..hiks.."

"Hiks..hiks..."

Seluruh keluarga, kerabat, teman, sahabat dan seluruh orang-orang yang mengenal Naruto dan Sasuke berkabung mendalam. Bahkan, Menma pun berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan tidak berekspresi.

"Jangan dibakar..." kata Menma

"Menma.." kata Minato sedih

"Kubilang jangan dibakar. Awetkan jasad kedua orangtuaku. Bangunkan sebuah kuil dan taruh mereka dalam sebuah peti kaca. Melihat jasad mereka sudah lebih dari cukup" kaat Menma

Keputusan Menma banyak yang setuju, jadi jasad Sasuke dan Naruto tidak dibakar. Mereka diawetkan dalam peti kaca.

Itachi, sangat terpukul melihat kejadian ini. Saat itu, Itachi sedang ada di Italy karena mendapatkan pertukaran dokter dengan negara tersebut. Saat baru saja melakukan operasi, Itachi mendapat kabar jika Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang

Dan...betapa mengharukannya bagi Itachi adalah jasad Sasuke dan Naruto berpelukan, mereka berdua seperti orang tertidur panjang. Tetesan mata Itachi tidak tertahankan melihat jasad kedua orang yang sangat dicintai Itachi tersebut.

Itachi ingin sekali dunia tau betapa sengsaranya perjuangan hidup Naruto dan kisah cinta mereka berdua. Berbagai kerumitan muncul sebelum mereka berdua resmi bersama.

Itachi menulis sebuah buku. Buku itu berjudl ' _Eternal Love'_ atau 'Cinta yang abadi'

Buku itu terkenal dan banyak sekali turis asing ingin melihat langsung jasad Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun, Menma melarang keras orang asing masuk ke dalam tempat pribadi mendiang kedua orangtuanya. Jadi, hanya melalu sebuah satu foto yang terunggah di internet dan tersebar luas kemana-mana

Mengetahui kisah Naruto dan Sasuke, banyak yang simpati dan mengutuk orang yang telah berbuat jahat kepada pasangan ini.

Sampai akhirnya, seseorang buka mulut

Orang suruhan Kabuto dan Orochimaru membeberkan semuanya, rencana busuk Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Berkat dari itu, Kabuto dan Orochimaru dipenjara. Banyak yang meminta Kabuto dan Orochimaru di hukum mati.

Selain itu, sebuah sukarelawan detektif, berhasil menguak kembali kejahatan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Mereka telah melakukan korupsi besar-besaran dan selalu mengkambing hitamkan orang yang tidak berdosa, serta mereka berdua selalu membunuh seseorang secara sadis dan menghapus jejak begitu saja

Akibat dari pengakuan tersebut, Orochimaru dan Kabuto resmi di hukum mati

Dan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke terjadi

1\. Kabuto dan Orochimaru, sebelum di hukum mati, mereka berdua mengaku selalu dihantui oleh sosok Sasuke dan mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk. Mereka berdua bahkan sering mendegar suara Sasuke yang mengatakan ' _Kalian tidak akan lolos'_

2\. Menma tubuh menjadi sosok yang sama persis seperti Kyuubi. Dingin, keras, brandal dan tidak ada ampun bagi orang yang main-main dengannya, dan menjadi sosok King selanjutnya, lalu Kurama menjadi sosok sama persis seperti Sasuke. Tenang, tajam perkataannya, dingin, cuek, asal ceplos, dan tidak segan-segan menghajar orang yang berani menentangnya. Terakhir adalah Kitsune, dia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sama persis seperti Naruto. Baik, ceria, tabah, sabar, pemaaf, berisik dan sangat suka sekali ramen

3\. Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar tidak melepaskan pelukan mereka sampai mereka mati...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **uzumakinamikazehaki** **,** **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** **,** **choikim1310** **,** **Namikaze Otorie** **,** **Aiko Michishige** **,** **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii** **,** **SNCKS** **,** **10** **,** **veira sadewa** **,** **dame dame no ko dame ku chan** **,** **wiendzbica732** ;Terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mereview:D

Senpaaaai hehehehehe, saya kembali hehehehe:D:D:D:D, inspirasi datang pas nonton titanic, kan awalnya saya penasaran sama kisahnya titanic, soalnya suka dipotong-potong adegannya, kan gak seru hehehe

Jadinya pas saya nonton ulang, langsung datang ilham inspirasinya hehehhehe

Mohon maaf ya senpai kalo ga sebagus dugaan senpai:(

Tante tante suka bersolek  
Orang jenius suka ensiklopedia  
Mohon maaf bila jelek:(  
Review senpai masih bersedia?

Mau review senpai?:D

See you next time senpai:D


End file.
